


Star Wars Drabbles

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, could be gen or ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: Snapshots, usually inspired by twitter conversations.Chapter 1: Chirrut & BazeChapter 2: Finn & Poe





	1. Baze & Chirrut

After the temple was forced shut and their order disbanded, Baze wasn’t sure what would become of his life. His stability and routine were taken from him, not to mention the last whispers of his faith were finally silenced.

Baze was now empty, but at least he wasn’t alone. Chirrut decided to stay with him, despite many offers from their fellow monks to come with them. He was the favorite – remarkably talented, endlessly kind, and unwaveringly devoted. His wit and his smile put everyone at ease, even if he had just knocked you flat on your back during a sparring session.

No one understood why Chirrut stayed with Baze. Baze was the only one who never seemed charmed by Chirrut’s antics; waves of annoyance could be felt radiating off of him whenever he was around.

The truth was Baze was quite fond of Chirrut, but he hated how Chirrut acted in front of others. It wasn’t insincere, but it wasn’t his whole self. Chirrut covered up his sadness and frustration, hid how exhausted he felt some days. His blindness already made people think he was weak, he wasn’t going to give them another reason to pity him. Baze treated him like an equal, and he valued that more than anything else.

Baze was the only thing Chirrut trusted as much as he trusted the Force, and Chirrut was the only person Baze let into his heart. Together they would make a new routine.


	2. Finn & Poe

When Finn finally woke up, he was alone.

The hustle of the base was muted, his vision was blurred just enough to be distorted. Finn forced himself to sit upright, despite the painful stretch of a new scar down his spine. It was only a few minutes before someone tended to him.

He decided to stay where he was. There was a real bed waiting for him somewhere, but he didn’t want Poe or Rey to have trouble finding him. The doctor was able to tell him Black Squadron was out on a mission, but no one seemed to know about Rey.

The next time Finn woke up, it was due to a cold metal feeling on his cheek. He looked over to see BB-8’s inches from his face, a small metal arm extended. Loud, excited beeps and the pounding of boots woke him up the rest of the way.

“Buddy!” Poe helped him sit up, taking his place next to him. Finn managed what he thought was a smile.

“I have something for you.” Poe placed the Starkiller Base mission patch in his hand. “You deserve this; we couldn’t have done it without you.”

Finn ran his fingers over the embroidery. Without Poe, at best it’d be his remains in the trash compactor, and at worst, he’d be a reconditioned into a mindless tool of the First Order. He looked at Poe, his very first friend, and said, “I wouldn’t have done it without you.”


End file.
